the weirdest valentine's day ever
by Winry-chan21
Summary: FLINX, what happened if Gimzo invented a pheromone machine in such a special day? check this out! and have fun!


**I hope you liked it, I know I have many mistakes but it is because I'm not an English writer, I'm a Spanish writer. But I decided that I did not want help with this story I think I can get my English better if I do it by myself. I know if you try to write in other language it could be hard too so I ask you to be gentil when you point ou the mistakes. Thanks **

**The weirdest Saint Valentine ever!**

It was Valentine's day and the Hive five was having a pacific day on their tower that was just repaired. Jinx, heroes' beautiful curse, was drawing in the living room when suddenly Gimzo passed running with a lot of metal on his hands.

The pink-head girl arched an eyebrow and stood up. She followed him to the lab, and found him laughing like a freak. Jinx thought that little kid had a really big evil laugh for such a small body.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked and the evil genius gave a start.

"Don't do that, silly! Do you want us to blow up?" he exclaimed altered. Jinx smiled maliciously and her pink eyes glittered. He felt fear.

"Seriously, you fool" the little villain repeated and his pants fell on the floor. Gimzo clutched to his creation and the girl let out a guffaw.

"And what's that exactly?" The pink-head questioned taking off that invent of his hands. Gimzo took the opportunity to put on his pants and then, brusquely, got back the mysterious thing.

"This is the best joke ever!" He said and laughed again.

"Could you be vaguer?" Jinx exclaimed sarcastically.

"These are pheromones" the little guy said and it made Jinx shivered.

"What do you want this for?" She questioned looking the macabre group of cells closer.

"It's Saint Valentine, delayed- Gimzo explained with a haughty smile- So I'll leave this tiny present on titan's tower and they will have a funny day"

"You mean you want them to have romantic problems falling in love with each other, don't you? That's ruin even for you"- the girl said.

"Oh, shut up, empty-headed, this just last a few hours" replied Gimzo and kept working.

"Well, at least film them for posterity" Jinx said before leave the room.

"Sure, but y'a can come, if we use your powers this will be even more funny, that teen- dumb team will never know what happened" he said and Jinx nodded and left.

The girl thought it would be nice to have one of her favorite ice creams before keep drawing but when she checked the refrigerator she discovered that there was not anymore of her favorite chocolate and strawberries ice cream. She thought Mammot ate all of them and sighed angry. She had to go to the super market to get more.

While Jinx was putting on her coat, she thought it was really ironic to be a villain that actually robs banks but doesn't rob super markets.

"Maybe because it has no glamour to say: put all the food in the sack"- the pink-head said to herself.

"Don't know, it sounds like a terrible crime to me"- said a masculine voice from her bed.

"What are you doing here, Kid Flash?" Jinx asked with monotony.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought it'd be good to visit you" said the red-head boy with a shinny smile on his face and a beauty daisy on his hand. The villain looked at the flower, she was surprised.

"Don't be offended, but I won't accept any of our plants today" the girl said using her powers to wither the little daisy.

"But it is Saint Valentine, Jinxie" Kid grumbled and in a flash he had a red carnation for her.

"And that's why! Besides do not call me Jinxie!" she replied destroying the flower again.

"Not Jinxie? What about Honey?" Flash proposed and Jinx felt sick.

"No"

"What about buttercup, Sunshine or Sweetie?"

"No!"

"Then let's go back to Jinxie" the fastest hero resolved with a cute and masculine smirk.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Could you **please **go? I'm a villain, you know? I cannot be hanging out with a do-good- person like you, Indeed I…"

"Hey, Jinx! It is ready!" Gimzo screamed suddenly.

Kid looked at the girl curious and asked "What is ready?"

"It is none of your business" she grumbled and took her way to the door.

Kid Flash got to the door first. "If it is a evil machine to dominate the world or to steal your favorite chocolate and strawberries ice cream, it does has something to do with me"

"It was you!" Jinx exclaimed furiously and hexed the cute hero who flew in the air and fell over the wall.

"I'm sorry" He said without wait and in just a flash he had a huge box full with ice creams on his hands.

The villain blinked and sighed. She tried to take the big box but the red-head guy moved to the other side of the room.

"I'll give you the ice cream if you give me an answer" said Kid Flash.

"It is nothing to be worried about" confessed the girl and waited for an interrogation by the super-hero; nevertheless Flash just looked at her cat-eyes and gave her the box.

"Ok then, Jinxie" He said.

"You know I'm a villain, don't you?" she asked.

"Sure"

"You know I could be lying to you, right?"

"You are not"

"And you actually realize that this is too heavy for me!" The pink-head screamed, feeling that she was going to fall down in any moment.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry" he exclaimed altered and took the box again.

"How much ice cream is in that damn thing?"

"Like 240 units, maybe more, I didn't count them" He mentioned distracted.

Gimzo called impatiently: "JINX!"

"Just put them in the freezer" the girl ordered and leave to room to meet the little and impatient boy in the living room. She found him in a bad mood; he had a spherical bomb in one hand and a wave gun in the other.

"There you are!" the genius boy (that was not Dexter or Jimmy Neutron) complained. "I've been waiting for you like 15 minutes! If I do not do my joke today I swear I…"

"Oh! Shut up! I just was looking for my coat" Jinx grumbled.

"Whatever, just let's go"

"Where are you going?" asked the villain with one eye, called see-more.

"We're going to give the titans a Saint Valentine present" explained Jinx.

Then Kid Flash appeared and took the biological bomb from Gimzo hands "Really? That's truly considerate, I'm touch"

"Give that back, Kid Flash!" Yelled Jinx but the hero ignored her.

"This is an odd ball, what does it do?" asked the fastest boy alive running around.

"It's none of your business, idiot" Gimzo said and used his last electric beams gun to catch the red-head hero. Flash felt down on his knees and gave a horrible pain shout, letting go the pheromone explosive that rolled slowly to the evil kid feet.

Jinx couldn't see how the red-head teenager suffered and said "Let him go"

"Why?" asked Gimzo increasing the voltage.

The girl couldn't think in something enough good so she just pointed the clock and said: "Because it is getting late for your joke, silly!"

"Uh?" exclaimed her two partners and looked at the clock then Jinx used her powers to make Gimzo's gun catch fire and in that moment Kid Flash escaped.

"What?" Gimzo shouted feeling the hot on his hands.

"You're just a fool brat! That stupid machine of yours is broken, and now he escaped, useless!" yelled Jinx with all her acting skills. The kid looked at the gun and then at her with suspicion. He would have said something if See-more hadn't been laughing at him.

"Shut up, you two and let's go to make my stupid joke before the damn day finish" Gimzo was really angry.

"Hey, Jinx!" called See-more and the girl gave a start.

"What's up?" The pink-head asked carefully.

"Film the teen- fools for us" See-more said giving her a video camera.

"Oh, ok" Jinx said and go after Gimzo.

"Hey! But be careful, I just stole it from the shop yesterday!" Warned the villain with one eye and Jinx smirked at him.

Gimzo turned on his jet-bag and the beauty witch hold his legs on. Then the two bad guys went flying to the Titans tower in Jump city's bay. When they arrived to the islet they put the bomb in front of titan's tower door and rang the bell. Gimzo and Jinx lied hidden, and waited.

In just a few seconds the big and sexy dark-guy of the titans, Cybor, opened the door and took the weird ball on the floor.

"What the hell is this?" He asked aloud and Kid Flash appeared in front of him.

"I shouldn't touch it if I were you" said Flash and took the little sphere.

"Now Jinx, use your powers" Gimzo whispered to the witch. The girl imagined the only two guys that like her being a couple and she couldn't stand it. She just run out of the bushes and scream: "NO!" But it was too late because the evil little genius had pressed the button of the wave gun that active the mechanism of the bomb. The last thing that Jinx saw were the two heroes been enveloped by a carmine cloud.

When the cloud disappeared the two guys were looking at Jinx with puppy eyes.

-Guys? - Jinx asked nervous.

-Jinxie- purred the two super-heroes.

-Oh-oh- she said- please tell me you are not gay.

The boys didn't responded; they just went closer to her.

-Sweetie, you look more beautiful than a rose in springtime- said Kid Flash.

-Jinxie, baby, I know I made so many stupid mistakes but I guess if you give me a change we could…- tried to say Cybor.

-Hey, Cybor- interrupted flash- you lost your change too much time ago! She is mine.

-First Monday than Saturday- said Cybor and was getting ready to fight.

The girl in question just looked at them feeling nauseas and run in the opposite direction of those two. Even thought it was not a pretty smart idea because the fastest boy alive was following her.

-Gimzo! - Jinx yelled; however the kid had already turned on his jet-bag and was flying in the air.

-Have a nice valentine day, traitor! - Gimzo yelled and vanished in the air.

-Oh, Holy shit! - Jinx exclaimed frustrated.

In a short time, Flash was hugging her.

-Isn't it nice, Jinxie? Now you can be a hero and we can be together! - The red-head guy said. Then Cybor tugged at Jinx's arm and hug her too.

-No! - Cybor said- _**we **_are going to be together.

-AH! - The girl screamed and used her powers to make the two guys go away. When she felt that she could breathe again she run to the titans' tower and knocked at the door desperately.

Beast boy opened the door and asked: "Hey! What's your problem, dude?"

But Jinx didn't pay attention to him and run inside the tower until he got to the living room where Robin, Raven and Starfire were.

-Titans go! - Robin said when he saw Jinx and the super-girls got ready to fight.

-You must help me! - The villain exclaim. And titans looked at her oddly.

-What's up here, dudes? - asked Beast Boy arriving to the living room with Kid Flash and Cybor following him.

- Please save me from them! - Jinx said and run away of the guys who were in love with her.

-Please do not run, my little buttercup! I promise I will keep cybor away from you- said Kid trying to get closer to Jinx, but Cybor punched flash.

-Who do you think you are to call my little Jinxie, "my buttercup"? - Cybor grumbled and Kid gave him a kick in his stomach.

-How do you dare to call her "your little Jinxie"? - shouted the red-head guy.

Robin put his guns back in his pockets and questioned Jinx "Ok! What the hell is happening here?"

-Gimzo wanted to make you a joke for Saint Valentine so he invented a pheromone bomb that he was going to use on Cybor and Kid Flash, I tried to warn them, but Gimzo pressed some weird button that made the bomb exploded and now those two idiots are in love with me- Said Jinx as fast as she could.

-Pheromones bomb? Sweet! That's cool! - Beat Boy said and Robin and Jinx gave him the glare of death.

- We need to fix this, Jinx, Did Gimzo tell you something about this invent? - Asked Robin while he was turning on the computer.

-Well...- The pink-head tried to remember and then it came to her mind- He said it wasn't going to last more than a few hours!

-Fine- said Raven- then we just have to wait.

- No- contradicted Robin- We cannot let that things inside them, we don't know if Gimzo can control the pheromone cells as Zleit did before with his nanobots.

-He is not that brilliant- Jinx joked without intention.

-We don't know that- pointed out Robin.

-But what can we do to help our friends? - asked Starfire consternated.

- We can use the program that Cybor used with us the last time- proposed Raven.

-That's a good idea, Raven- Said Robin and started to look for the program in the computer. When he found the archive he realized it was too difficult for someone that was not Cybor so he called his friend.

-Hey, Cybor! - Called Robin but the dark-boy didn't answer; he was too busy tearing petals out from a daisy.

-She loves me, she doesn't love me, she loves me, she doesn't love me- Cybor was saying.

-Hey, Cybor! - Said Kid Flash- Look how I do it!

After that Kid started to run around Jinx and in a second he stole a kiss.

-You like me- Kid said and stole another- You like me so much…

When Kid was going to steal the third one, Jinx hexed him. And Cybor laughed out loud.

-Hey! You! - Robin shouted to Cybor- I need your help here, now!

-I cannot Robin; I have to get something special for Jinx because it is Saint Valentine- Replied the middle-robot- guy.

-Great! Then how I suppose to get this program working? - exclaimed Robin frustrated.

-Perhaps if our no-friend asks him to do it, he would do it- suggested Starfire. And everybody looked at Jinx.

-Oh, please! You cannot be serious- Said the villain.

- I think it is a good idea; boys are really fool puppets when they are in love- Raven pointed out. Jinx sighed.

-Ok, Ok- accepted the pink-head. Then she walked to where Cybor was and with a big effort she said as sweet as she could: "Could you please help Robin with the program, my sweet teddy bear?"

-OF COURSE, Jinxie-pooh- answered Cybor and went to help Robin.

-That was no faire- Kid Flash complained.

-It works for me- said Robin.

-But after this I must go and prepare something special for Jinxie, because I do not wanna get her mad like when Stone forgot about her anniversary for a week of dating, she is really something when she gets sensitive- Talked Cybor again. And everybody stared at Jinx.

-I do not know what his talking about- denied the girl in question.

-Of course you do, you cried like an hour, remember? - Replied Cybor while he was connecting himself to the computer, so he could initiate the program.

Jinx looked at everybody there, they couldn't believe that she was such a softie cute girl and she couldn't say anything. She ran out of the tower. And the only one that followed her was Kid flash.

-Hey! Jinx! Relax! - said the guy.

- Leave me alone, Flash - Jinx yelled almost crying.

-You are sensitive, so what? What's so wrong about that? - He asked taking her by the shoulders.

- I'm a villain, moron, I shouldn't be, and that makes me weak! - She exclaimed while she tried to get away from him.

- You shouldn't save heroes either and anyway you saved me from Madame Rouge- contradicted Flash.

-That's just because she was messing up with me- Jinx replied.

- And so that happened when you tried to help Cybor and me? And today when you saved me from Gimzo? - Asked Kid Flash getting closer to her face.

- You have to notice everything, don't you? - The witch complained.

- I noticed you are not as bad as you want everybody to think.

- Let me go, Flash, I'm JINX- the girl exclaimed.

- Then I want to be hexed for ever- He whispered and kissed her sweetly.

-You are just doing this because you have those stupid pheromones- said Jinx breathless.

-If that's so, then take advantage of it- Kid said and kissed her again and again. Jinx enjoyed all the kisses of the guy that truly make her heart run faster. Kid finished his kissing biting the girl lips.

-HEY! You too, get a room! This is a public area- yelled Beast Boy.

-I thought this was Titans' private zone- replied Kid while he took Jinx hand. The witch laughed.

-You know what I mean, dude- said Beast Boy.

-No, I don't- played Flash.

-Come on! Cybor says it's time to connect you- Beast Boys affirmed and went inside the tower. Kid looked at Jinx.

-I won't go if you don't want me to- Kid said to her. Jinx forced her to smirk.

-Neh, just let's go- she said and the two went inside the tower. When the red-head boy was connected to the computer Jinx looked away.

-What happen? - Raven asked her- I thought you wanted this.

- You cannot blame me for enjoy him, do you? - Jinx said and Raven could've sworn she saw a tear on Jinx's cheek.

-What's this? - Exclaimed Cybor suddenly and checked all the computer data- You gotta be kidding me!

- What's up? - Robin asked.

-Kid has no even one _**abnormal **_pheromone in his body- Cybor declared while Kid flash took off the wired of his body.

-What? - Kid said- being the fastest boy alive how can I get caught in any explosion?

- KID FLASH! - Jinx yelled embarrassed. She used her powers to attack Flash.

-Oh! Come on, Jinxie! You like me! - He exclaimed running in the living room.

-It is not the problem, you idiot! - Jinx exclaimed and suddenly she stops attacking and started to cry.

-Eh? - Said the red-head and got closer to her- Jinx? Where you scared because you thought I was going to stop liking you?

The witch looked at him and then she hugged him.

-What did I told you? She is a sweet sensitive girl- said Cybor with a smile.

After a few seconds the wonder boy interrupted.

-I do not want to ruin the moment…

-Then don't- Said Kid.

-But Jinx you are criminal, we must take you to jail- said Robin awkwardly.

-Oh it is not needed- replied Flash quickly- I had frustrated all her robs, she doesn't even had gotten closer to anything she could rob. Plus she saved me from Madame Rouge and Gimzo, and even tried to save Cybor and me from the bomb and, indeed, Gimzo called her traitor so if she is a traitor to villains she is not anymore a bad-girl.

-Eh… ok? - Robin said- then maybe she can help us to proof it, can't she?

- Of course, right? - said Kid Flash and Jinx arched an eyebrow.

- Eh… yes? - said Jinx without knowing what was happening.

- And know that you mention it, there are robs in Paris that need to be stopped right know, so excuse us- Kid said and took Jinx on his hands a disappeared.

-Let go, Flash, what are you doing? - protested Jinx when they were in France.

- Getting us out of there. It is my first san valentine with you, so before you started to cry I thought it could be lovely to be in Paris before the day gets over, what do you thing?

-…I'm a titan and your girlfriend now? Man, I don't think! Give me a second.

-Ok- he said and ran.

After a half second, kid reappeared in the titans' tower.

-And by the way, thanks for the help, guys - Flash said and went again to Paris where he was planning 101 sweet ideas of how to make Jinx understand the situation of hero stuff and more important the girlfriend-thing.

-What was that? - asked Raven.

-Dude- Beast boy said- the weirdest saint valentine ever!

**The end **


End file.
